


Requiescat in Pace

by Merzibelle



Series: Collective Dreaming [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto takes a few minutes out of his busy schedule to pay a visit to Rhiannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiescat in Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: All of Torchwood Season 1 & Season 2
> 
> Disclaimer: Torchwood is ©2006-2009 British Broadcasting Service Wales (BBC Wales). Copyrighted material is used without permission of the BBC with no intention of profit from the works contained herein.
> 
> Original Publication/Copyright: 21 September 2009

 

_Pie Jesu Domine, dona eis requiem. Amen. – From the Dies Irae, circa 1253_

“Hello, Rhiannon,” Ianto murmured, crouching down to place the flowers in the small vase before the headstone. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited recently, but I finally learnt the truth. It hurt, Rhi. It hurt badly to learn to you and Dad had lied to me all my life.” He adjusted the flowers, brushing his fingers over the rose petals, and kissed his fingers before pressing them to the monument. “I found out from Michal first. Reading her diaries, searching the records, I’m not surprised that you and Dad kept me from her.”

Ianto sighed softly, half kneeling on the grass, and bowed his head for a moment. This visit was hard, so hard, but he knew it was necessary. He had to talk to Rhi, even if she couldn’t answer him or smack him for being silly anymore. “The things I learnt about Michal. They sicken me, Rhi. It horrifies me to think that I allowed Misha to spend time with her. What could have happened to her because I wanted blood family?”

“I may have lost Michal, but I gained a grandfather.” Ianto smiled faintly, stroking the lettering on the headstone, and shook his head. “I found the letter my actual father left for you. Telling you how the Doctor would have adored you because of Misha and me. I shared it with him. Emrys was right. John, that’s the name he uses now, well, he does indeed want us. Loves us. Says he would have loved you as well, solely because his son loved you.”

Ianto reached up, brushed away a tear, and forced a smile. “If I know you, Rhi. You’re probably listening to me with that ‘don’t make me smack you’ look. You want to know the good stuff not the past, but what’s happening now.” He nodded, absently rubbing the back of his neck, and continued, “Misha has an older brother now. Jack and I adopted Jack’s younger brother, Gray. Tosh, you remember Tosh don’t you? Well, she did all the paperwork so that legally Gray is Jack’s son now. Our son, actually, since she also worked up the papers so that I’m his adoptive father.”

“Do you remember what Emrys said? About Time Lords?” Ianto laughed softly, smiling, and nodded again. “We are. Misha, Gray and I. My Tardis, I call her Eirian after Jack’s nickname for her, she tested us all. It’s so strange… but at the same time I feel whole. Like the missing pieces of my life have been finally given to me.” He slowly rose to his feet. He reached down and brushed the dirt from his trousers. “I miss you, Rhi. I think I always will. Especially now… I wish you could come to my wedding. That you could give Jack and me your blessing. I just have to hope you would be happy for me.”

“It may be a while before I can visit again. I’m sorry about that, but work, the family, all of it keeps me busy.” Ianto leant his head back, staring up at the clouds darkening the sky, before returning his gaze to the headstone. “I love you, Rhiannon.” He brushed his fingers over the top of the stone one last time. “See you soon.”


End file.
